This invention relates to a tool for radially crimping a generally cylindrical workpiece such as a piece of electrical conduit. Such a tool usually comprises a head having a pair of opposed die holders which support crimping dies formed with concavely curved die cavities for crimping the workpiece. The crimping is effected by moving one of the die holders toward the other with a hydraulic actuator or the like in order to squeeze the workpiece between the die cavities of the crimping dies.
One known crimping tool is designed to use dies such as those made by Kearney National of Atlanta, Ga. The Kearney dies are generally block-shaped and fit snugly into generally rectangular pockets in the die holders. Set screws extend through the die holders and seat in sockets in the dies to hold the dies releasably in the holders.
Another type of crimping tool is adapted to use dies made by Burndy Corporation of Norwalk, Conn. Burndy dies also fit within pockets of die holders but each pocket is concavely curved in order to accommodate the convex curvature of the exterior of the die. Laterally spaced arms extend rearwardly from each of the Burndy dies and their free ends are formed with rearwardly opening notches. The notches of each set of arms receive a laterally extending locking pin which is supported slidably by the head in order to secure the die releasably in the die holder.